dkamifandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeon Keeper Ami Wiki
Dungeon Keeper Ami is a crossover fanfiction by Pusakuronu on Sufficient Velocity on Anime Addventure, melding both the canons of the computer game Dungeon Keeper and the anime Sailor Moon together. The time in story merges is 20 years after the events of Dungeon Keeper 1 with elements of both Dungeon Keeper games, and the middle of the first season of the Sailor Moon anime. The manga is of lesser importance to the canon of this story. What is Dungeon Keeper Ami? Suppose you have a regular run-of-the-mill magical girl series with monsters of the week, evil villains, cute heroines and the assorted hotchpotch - you know the drill. Now, you'll probably know some characters in those shows that are more intellectual, and have a more strategical and planning mind than their team mates. Ami is one of those. On the other hand, there is a world influenced by the forces of Good and Evil, by Light and Dark Gods. They cannot act directly, though, necessitating intermediaries. For the evil side, Keepers fill this role. They build subterranean dungeons, brimming with traps and monsters and necessary infrastructure. They're a blight on the world, corrupting it, hence heroes and Light opposing them. As to how both universes meet: In the Sailors' most recent pursuit of the villain, the bad guy tried to throw his pursuers off with portal shenanigans. It actually worked, somewhat - Ami was left behind when one of the portals closed too fast for her to get through. She wakes up in a dry, dark cave. Frightened, she takes a look around only to see a huge red-skinned creature bulging with muscles and most hideous. This, my dear reader, is a Reaper. Tricked into an uneasy partnership at the cost of her soul to boot, Ami is literally damned and has to rely on the Reaper to be able to find a way back home. The world she landed in, however, is terminally differing from her own - magic is prevalent, Light and Dark Gods exist and the technology seems to be stuck in an medieval stasis. How do YOU think a scientifically minded good person given an inherently evil toolset will fare? One of the great pluses of the story is its enjoyability even without any knowledge of either canon. If you want to read it, why don't you start with the first chapter? You can find it here. Or would you rather begin with the chapter that started it all? You'll find it here. The complete list of all chapters can be found here. Original posting can be found here Contributions If you want to help expand this wiki, go ahead, I won't stop you! But a few things first: it would be greatly appreciated if you would reference the chapters where you got the information you added. The code for this is Chapter 1 You put the ref-tags at the end of the paragraph and the chapter you're referencing between the tags. The software will automatically create a footnote, as soon as you put at the bottom of the page. Another thing, you may want to register an account on wikia if you think you'll contribute a few times. Anonymity is nice and all, but knowing someone by a name is also pretty sweet. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Meta